


Rematch!

by TheFirstMate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fun Times!, Pillow Fight, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMate/pseuds/TheFirstMate
Summary: When the tavern they stay at can only provide two rooms, Jester convinces the girls to stay together and have a sleepover, this, of course, quickly turns into a rematch pillow fight between Jester and Beau.





	Rematch!

It wasn’t the best place they’d stayed in by a long shot. With only two rooms available, they’d had to change up the sleeping arrangements, and though it had taken a while, Jester had finally convinced Nott to join her and the other girls for the night. They were all pleasantly surprised when they opened the door to find the room much bigger than they’d expected. There were two beds set opposite the door on either side of the room, there was even a small table between the two. Jester wasted no time in picking up the table and moving it to the corner.

“Yasha, get the other bed, let’s push them together!”   
“Sure.” Yasha moved over to left and dragged the bed to the middle of the room, moving out of the way to let Jester push the other one to meet it.  
“Uh Jester, why do the beds need to be together?” Beau perched herself on the table, watching with one eyebrow raised.   
“Because, _Beau,_ this is the first time all us girls are sharing a room! We have to have a sleepover!”  
“Pillow fight rematch?” Beau asked with a grin. Nott noticed the brief look of terror on Jester’s face before she turned it into a smile.  
“Let’s make sure we have some rules this time though.” Jester pulled off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, “Come on Nott, we need to strategize.”  
Nott shrugged and made her way over to the combined bed and scrambled up, Jester leant over and the two began whispering battleplans. Beau frowned from her place on the table, and, giving herself a quick pep talk called Yasha over to her. Yasha looked back at her with confusion.  
“Look, we can’t let those two beat us, this is a matter of honour. Jester won’t respect us if we mess this up again.”  
“Again?”  
“Don’t worry about it. What’s the plan?”

*

Nott had the high ground, which is to say that standing on the bed she was at the perfect height to hit Beau in the face. Jester and Yasha were locked mid-duel, deflecting each blow the other gave out. Nott kept raining down blows onto Beau, her hair long since fallen down over face, she crouched, bringing her hands up over her head until Nott jumped down from the bed and caught her in the stomach. Beau let out a dramatic gasp and fell to the floor holding her hands up in surrender. Nott let out a victory shout and looked over to Jester.  
Jester and Yasha were both holding a pillow in their hands and were locked together in what looked like an opposite tug of war. They seemed evenly matched until Yasha’s left knee bent, and Jester was able to force her to the ground, straddling her and giggling manically as she hit her with the pillow until Yasha too yielded. Jester gave a whoop and jumped onto the bed, pulling Nott up with her, together they half danced half bounced on the bed. Beau and Yasha locked eyes across the room, and with a small smile each they raised their thumbs to each other, their mission had been successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing but I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
